Forbidden Passion
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Basically a story with a few pairings that normal society would view as wrong. INCEST (just so people know before hand and don't read if they don't like it), 'cradle robbing' basically a older guy and a teen dating. And infidelity in a sense. YAOI. Boy x boy (Tyki x Sheryl) (Cross x Allen) (Nea x Mana)


**AN: I blame my friend for this one. She knows who she is. This is more sex than plot but there is some plot. There is Tyki x Sheryl, they switch off and on who is top though mostly it's Tyki who is top. Cross x Allen so a SMALL amount of basic pedophilia or cradle robbing as Tyki likes to say... And Nea x Mana. Incest is strong in this one... two pairs of siblings having sex a lot... is there something wrong with me that it doesn't bother me at all?**

Before Tyki knew what happened he was suddenly pulled into a side hallway in the large mansion. He hadn't expected the sudden pull causing him to lose his classy black top hat in the main hallway. Not suspicious at all. Tyki now found himself pushed against the wall lips pressed against his own. The younger male knew those lips too well despite the fact they were a family members lips. The kiss was needy not dominating so Tyki already knew how this time would end.

Turning them around Tyki now held his older brother Sheryl against the wall one hand tangled in the others longer dark curly hair gripping it how the older brother liked it, just a little rough. Taking control of the kiss Tyki forced sheryl to open his mouth by gripping his hair more, with Sheryl's mouth open and inviting Tyki slid his tongue into the others mouth. The kiss was deep and controlling like Sheryl wanted. Tyki always could tell what Sheryl wanted and when just as Sheryl could do the same for him. They were brother after all and they knew each other better than anyone else ever could. Better than even Sheryl's wife Trish. Sheryl never wanted to marry her but certain events left the older brother no choice.

"Want it in the hall brother~?" Tyki asked low in Sheryl's ear licking and nibbling on the others earlobe as he did. Tyki more often than not was the one in control since Sheryl seemed to rather enjoy Tyki dominating him. Sheryl was already breathing rather heavy his golden eyes hanging over with lust and desire.

"I don't care... You've been gone too long." Sheryl said gripping the front of Tyki's suit. The younger brother was a little surprised at how needy his brother seemed to be right now. Tyki had been gone longer without such a result. Something had to have happened while Tyki was away. He would ask later, right now he had to take care of his brother. No one outside this family could understand but Tyki and Sheryl really loved each other. Outside the brother form of love. They didn't care they were related even as closely related as they were. There was a male on male incest that occurred in this family over generations. And they weren't the only sibling incest going on in the family in this generation alone.

"I've only been gone a week brother... You certainly are needy. Come on." Tyki took Sheryl's hand leading him out of the side hall picking up his hat on the way before leading Sheryl down the hall. As they walked Allen one of their cousins was walking down the hall on the opposite direction smiling softly. The white haired youth didn't look directly at his cousins as he was pretending he didn't see anything. They didn't have to worry about Allen saying anything since he was rather accepting of anyone being in a relationship so long as it was love and mutual. Besides his foster father and uncle were the other sibling couple in the house. And Allen was basically dating a cradle robber since Allen was barely 18 and was dating a 35 year old man. There was a lot of odd things occurring in that house... All free of judgment within those walls.

Once in Tyki's room the younger brother closed and locked the door so no one could interrupt them. That was one of Tyki's pet peeves, being interrupted when he was with Sheryl. Pulling his brother into a heated kiss Tyki's skillful hands worked on removing Sheryl's clothing. With Sheryl naked Tyki pushed him down onto the bed so he could remove his own clothing. As Tyki stripped casually Sheryl laid propped up on his elbows watching Tyki as if the other was putting on a show. When Tyki was naked he joined his brother on the bed locking lips with the man trapped under him.

As they kissed Tyki lay on Sheryl so they were pressed against each other. Both started moving their hips rubbing against each other moaning softly into the kiss. The sensation of their members rubbing against each others and against their stomach felt rather good. Tyki planned to take his time to thoroughly satisfy Sheryl since the other needed that more than usual. A growl escaped Tyki as he broke the kiss but stayed pressed against his brother. The all too familiar ringtone from Sheryl's phone on the floor told them that his wife was calling. The ringtone literally said his wife was calling.

"Ignore it." Sheryl said softly as he reached up cupping Tyki's cheeks gently before pulling him back into a kiss.

"The kids are old enough... why don't you just divorce her?" Tyki asked breaking the kiss again staring down at Sheryl.

"That's why she's calling probably... I filed two days ago." Sheryl replied trying to pull Tyki back down again. So THAT'S what had happened while Tyki had been away. This was a "I'm finally free again" need not a "I missed you." Or a "I need your comfort" desire. Good. All the more reason to give Sheryl a thorough love session, one of celebration. Rolling them over Tyki now lay on his back with Sheryl on top. The younger brother rolled his hips against Sheryl to encourage the other to start moving again as he reached over to his nightstand grabbing the lotion he had there for reasons like this. As they rubbed against each other Tyki coated his fingers in lube before reaching around Sheryl. One hand squeezed and massaged Sheryl's backside as the other got to work on preparing Sheryl. He pressed one finger to Sheryl's in warning before he pushed the finger inside of Sheryl. Pausing shortly after his finger entered Sheryl Tyki looked up at his brother with a raised eyebrow. For them not having sex for a week Sheryl was oddly a little loose.

"I got lonely... so I kind of... did it myself. Here..." Sheryl answered Tyki's unspoken question actually blushing and looking away embarrassed.

"You played with yourself in my bed? How cute~." Tyki chuckled resuming his work of stretching his brother. Of course he often pressed against Sheryl's sweet spot. It took no effort at all to find that special spot since Tyki knew right where it was, they had been doing this for a long time. Both knew all the best ways to pleasure each other. Sheryl was soon a moaning, panting mess as he writhed around on top of Tyki smearing pre cum on both of them. Sheryl was always so quick to make a mess...then again that was probably Tyki's fault, but Tyki was proud of that. After some time Sheryl now had three fingers in his backside and Sheryl was on the verge of coming. Because Sheryl was trying to hold back because he was feeling such immense pleasure Sheryl was actually trembling a little in Tyki's arms.

"T-Tyki!" Sheryl cried out gripping the pillows that Tyki's head was resting on as he released on Tyki's abdomen. Tyki biting on his shoulder had been what snapped Sheryl's hold causing him to cum. Rolling them over Tyki smirked down at Sheryl who was still recovering from his orgasm.

"That was only simple foreplay and you're already screaming my name~? What am I to do with you~?" Tyki asked as he watched his brother. Reaching up Sheryl wrapped his arms around Tyki still breathing a little heavy.

"Fuck me till I can't scream." Sheryl replied even though tyki hadn't actually been asking him. Staring down at Sheryl a little surprised Tyki then smirked leaning down kissing Sheryl deeply.

"As you wish~. Just don't blame me when you can't speak after this for a while~. Or walk~." Tyki commented as he took a hold of Sheryl's legs spreading them more so he could fit between them. Once settled between his brother's legs Tyki held his member to Sheryl's entrance that twitched eagerly in response. Slowly Tyki pushed into Sheryl who moaned in appreciation as he felt his brother fill him up with his long thick member. Damn it felt so good when Tyki was inside of Sheryl. Both could agree to that statement. After Sheryl had clearly adjusted to Tyki's size, the clear indication was Sheryl rolling his hips trying to get Tyki to move, Tyki pulled almost all the way out of his brother's hot entrance before thrusting back in angling his hips so he would hit Sheryl's sweet spot dead on making the older sibling cry out in pleasure. Sheryl's hands went to Tyki's arms gripping them his nails digging in a little but Tyki didn't mind. The only one who would see the scratches really would be Sheryl or if Tyki decided to go swimming in the pool but that was very rare so Tyki wasn't worried. Even if other people saw them he wouldn't care, he would be proud of the marks. It was a sign that he knew how to make his lover feel uncontrollably good.

"F-Fuck... Tyki... faster..." Sheryl begged breathlessly as he pushed against Tyki each time Tyki would thrust into him creating even more pleasure for both of them. Tyki did as Sheryl asked and started to move faster in and out of Sheryl as well as harder since he knew just how Sheryl liked it. All Sheryl could do now was moan and cry out which was good, it meant Tyki was doing it right. Pausing for a brief moment Tyki lifted Sheryl's leg up putting it over Tyki's shoulder allowing Tyki deeper access. The slight change in position led to Sheryl crying out in pleasure more frequently and louder. Tyki himself was panting softly and would groan low in his throat in pleasure every so often, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy because he REALLY enjoyed it, but he just wasn't as vocal as Sheryl when he was the top one.

Tyki could tell when Sheryl was reaching his limit again as he was trembling again, moaning louder and writhing around under Tyki. Moving Sheryl's leg off his shoulder Tyki shifted pulling Sheryl up into his lap wrapping his arms around Sheryl's waist holding him as close as possible while Sheryl wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck leaving his fingers into Tyki's hair. They shared a deep passionate kiss as Tyki thrust up into Sheryl slow but hard. The hard thrusts to his sweet spot soon were too much for Sheryl to take sending him over the edge making him grip Tyki's hair arching his body against Tyki's as he cried out Tyki's name as he came on both of their abdomens. Tyki groaned as he released deep inside of Sheryl at almost the exact same time thanks to Sheryl tightening around him and crying his name so beautifully.

After they sat holding each other close like that recovering from their orgasms Tyki laid Sheryl back down gently pulling out of Sheryl earning a soft whine from the other. Chuckling softly at his older brother's clingyness Tyki climbed out of bed making his way to the attached bathroom wetting a wash cloth walking back to Sheryl cleaning him up before covering him with the blanket. Letting Sheryl take a nap in his bed Tyki went back to the bathroom taking a quick shower before he joined Sheryl in his bed for a nap. He wasn't surprised when Sheryl shifted so he was resting his head on Tyki's chest using him like his own personal teddy bear. Accepting his fate Tyki closed his eyes soon falling asleep with his brother.


End file.
